The Troll and The Fan 2
by mother-zombie
Summary: Nac has been spending alot of time with Cheesepuff Mike lately and realizes she has developed romantic feelings for him. But will he feel the same way for her?


After their initial meeting, Nac's made it a daily routine to talk to Mike on Skype. It started out with joke exchanges, where they try to one up each other with different internet fad jokes. Over time, however, their topics of conversation became a bit more than joke exchanges. They would send each other written reviews of Uncle Grandpa episodes, analyzing every scene that has ever happened in the show in great detail. Even though his were negative reviews, they didn't bother her as much because of how closely he paid attention to Uncle Grandpa just to make the review. They'd speak of other shows as well. They even began to discuss social and political matters despite his lack of interest in such human affairs. They'd also join forum sites under fake usernames just to rile up stupid people and share their experiences with each other afterwards.

After a month, she began to sneak out of her house to hang with him, where they would just sit on their laptops browsing the web, laughing about memes, and discussing various topics. She never would have thought she would have been able to speak with him let alone hang out with him regularly like this when she initially went to find him. Nac constantly pats herself on the back for having the brilliant idea to save him from his stone prison.

Unfortunately, though, her other relationships began to suffer. Since she wanted nothing more than to just hang out with Mike for the rest of her free time, she barely spoke with Austin anymore. He tried contacting her to see what was up but she'd just give him one word responses. Her mother would try to talk to her but she would be short with her too, and get impatient if she had chores that were taking longer than usual. She spent most of her free time updating her blog and speaking with or seeing Mike, and that's all she wanted. Anyone trying to keep her from that would be met with frustrated one-worded responses. Even a boy she had in mind to potentially date she blew off for Mike.

After about two months, she began to realize why she didn't want to speak to anyone else and only be with Mike. She had fallen in love with him, and she had no idea how it could have happened. She went from hating his guts for being mean to Uncle Grandpa to enjoying his company to forming an infatuation with him in the span of a few months, and this feeling just wanted to make her puke. Not that it was wrong to have feelings, but she knew he was an actual troll. Could humans even date trolls? Would he even feel the same way? Would her feelings ruin their friendship? What would Uncle Grandpa think if he saw her infatuated with a troll who bullied him on the internet? She kept her feelings secret from Mike at first, even if it pained her.

One day when she was over his house, they were discussing an episode of Uncle Grandpa. Mike pulled the episode up on his laptop so they could watch it a bit before the discussion. While they were watching, Nac couldn't help but look over at him and think about what it would be like if she just grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his.

"Okay see here" he began, pausing the video. "This is stupid. Uncle Grandpa is supposed to be such a great and awesome being, but look how obsessively he's after his friend, Pizza Steve! Not like Steve is a good friend anyways, but I mean Uncle Grandpa needs to resepct boundaries! But noooo that stupid old man sends this shit slice to the moon! What th-"

She began to imagine things during his rant. How his bottom lip would taste as she suckled on it. It would certainly taste like cheeto dust, and that sounded delicious to her. She wanted to lick that cheese ring right off his lips. She imagined feeling his chubby body all around and him feeling her body all around too. How it would feel if he just pulled up her skirt and grabbed her ass while she straddled his lap. How amazing it would feel if he grabbed her breasts while making out with her. She imagined shoving her hands down his pants and passionately groping him.

"HEY!" he called out to her, snapping his fingers. "Wake up! I'm asking you a question! Were you even listening to me?"

Nac snapped out of her thoughts, staring at him with wide eyes. "Uh..." Nac tried to remember what he was talking about. She darted her eyes over to the computer. He stopped at the scene where Uncle Grandpa strapped Pizza Steve to a rocket ship while he was sleeping to send him to the moon. "Uh Bezt Frendz wasn't an episode I enjoyed as much..." she finally answered, hoping that would answer whatever question he may have asked her prior to her daydreaming about him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, feeling her head. "Are you broken? Should I call tech support? How do you fix a human?"

Though she could tell he was genuinely worried, she could also tell he was throwing his usual snarky and sarcastic jokes when he asked her if she was broken. She couldn't imagine how he wouldn't know how humans work by now, that would just be silly.

"I-I'm fine" she lied, trying to hide the blush that formed over her face when he felt her head.

"You don't seem fine" he saw through her facade. "You look red."

Nac buried her face in her hands. "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong!" he pouted, trying to get an answer from her. "You don't usually zone out when it comes to talking about Uncle Grandpa!"

"Well I've had stuff on my mind" Nac told him vaguely, though she wasn't ready to tell him what exactly.

"What kinda stuff?" he asked, giving her a look of curiosity.

"Just stuff..." she replied vaguely again.

He squinted at her. "So what? You're literally thinking about random items lying about on the floor? Or maybe packed up in a box?" he gave her a sly and mischievous grin. "Perhaps an item that you could... STUFF"

Nac giggled. "Don't take what I say so literally! I'm just thinking about certain things in my life and what I should or shouldn't do. I-It's hard to explain."

"You're great at explaining Uncle Grandpa, I'm sure you can describe what your feeling." he told her.

"Well thank you" she told him, not answering the other part of his statement in hopes that he'd just move on to the next topic.

He sighed. "Well I can't make you say anything, but if I re-explain what I was talking about before you zoned out, do you promise not to zone out again?"

"I-I like somebody!" she told him bluntly and hastily. Maybe if he just knew vague details they could move on to a different subject.

"Okay?" he seemed a bit taken back by the statement, maybe even a bit annoyed. "That Stacy chick? Didn't you tell me you stalked her Face Hole and found out she was straight and most likely wouldn't want to date you?"

"You remember that?" Nac seemed surprised.

"Of course I remember! I actually listen whether or not I'm interested in the subject." he told her. "I don't zone out like you!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How juvenile" he laughed.

"Well, it's not Stacy. I'm over that already. I didn't think I had a chance anyways." she told him honestly.

"Well then who is it?" he asked. He still seemed rather annoyed. She wasn't sure if it's because he didn't care for the answer or if he did care about the answer. It looked like he wouldn't care, but at the same time he seems pretty curious to know who it is.

"You probably aren't interested in the answer." she told him, trying to casually pass it off.

He slapped his hand against his cheek and gave her a frustrated grunt. "I wouldn't be ASKING if I didn't want to know the answer, dingus!"

"You seem annoyed, though" she bit her lip. She wanted to tell him so bad but at the same time she was so scared of losing his friendship if he wasn't interested.

"Is it Lisa?" he asked. "Isn't she straight too?"

"Well no it's not Lisa and yes she's straight, it's hard to find queer girls, but I can assure you my crush is not a girl." she told him.

"Was it that dude who wanted to court you or something? I thought you stopped answering his texts?" he kept on guessing.

"No it's not him! I don't care about him!" she told him.

Mike tugged at his greasy hair in frustration. "What the fuck? Who is it? Is it Kev?"

"Ew no!" she shrieked. "He's my rival! I like someone close to me!"

"Austin?" he gasped. "He's to shy to date though!"

"No not Austin!" she slapped her hand into her face and sighed before looking up at him. "Why do you care about the answer so much?"

"Because I know exactly what the answer ISN'T and THAT'S what FRUSTRATES ME!" he suddenly burst out, clear irritation is his voice.

She blinked a bit giving him a surprised look before giving him a skeptical one. "Okay? Then who ISN'T the person I like?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well CLEARLY me! Duh!" he told her like as if she should know that.

"She dropped her arms and stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!" her mouth fell open.

"Well I'm a troll, and trolls aren't really known for their charming good looks. My human form isn't even attractive and I do that on purpose." he told her.

"Trolls can be charming" she corrected him, a blush forming on her face.

He laughed. "Yeah okay!" he sarcastically replied.

"But let's say that your exclusion is right, in a hypothetical sense," she began her question. "why does knowing that frustrate you?"

He paused for a moment, biting his lip and staring at her wide eyed. He then looked away and sighed.

"Here it goes," he mumbled something to himself before looking back at her. "I-I..." he looked away again. His cheeks were turning red, but he was trying to hide it from her. "I like you okay!" he said it quietly and quickly.

Nac's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He liked her too? "M-Mike I," her voice trailed off.

"You're not interested, but you're flattered." he asked frustratedly before sighing and sitting down on his bed next to his laptop. "I know."

"T-That's not what I was going to say!" she snapped.

"Well whatever you were gonna say it's rejection so I guess you can just leave if you want now that you know that over the few months we've been getting to know each other I've developed strong feelings for you." he told her bringing his knees up to his chest and waving her away.

"Mike!" she began to tear up. "Why are you saying all this? Don't you want to know the real answer?"

"Why would you want to tell me? Didn't I just creep you out?" he asked.

"Because you're the closest person to me" she told him. "And I want you to take back what you said about yourself."

He looked up at her, his face red as a beet and hair disheveled. "What do you mean?" he seemed skeptical.

Nac couldn't take it anymore. She jumped on top of him and grabbed his face. "Mike!" she squished his cheeks together. "I mean that I like you! I too have developed feelings these past few months and you're all I think about and I've been so afraid to tell you!"

Mike just stared up at her, not saying a word. After a moment, he sat up, accidentally shifting her into a straddle position on top of him, but neither of them really noticed in that moment. "Do you really mean that?" he finally asked her.

"Of course I do, Mike!" she answered. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

They sat in silence staring at each other for a bit longer. Mike's gaze wandered over to her lips. When Nac noticed this, she took this opportunity to do what she has wanted to do this entire time. She brought her lips closer to his, wanting desperately to just go for it, but she was a bit nervous. She could tell he was a bit nervous too and she didn't want to push anything. She moved closer and her lips were just inches away from his.

"I've never kissed a human before." he told her.

Nac gently placed her lips up against his. It was a bit awkward at first, considering he didn't really know what he was doing. However, after a bit she was able to lead the way and guide his lips with hers on what exactly to do. Like she expected, he tasted like cheesepuff dust, but that didn't bother her. She gently suckled on his bottom lip before gently pushing her tongue in to his mouth to meet with his. The tongue movements were slow and awkward at first on his part, but she was able to guide that too. Soon their tongues were dancing around each other gracefully and rhythmically.

The entire time, Nac felt butterflies ready to rip out of her stomach in a feeling of extreme euphoria. Mike placed his hands on her hips and moved her closer. They continued for a bit longer before Mike gently parted away from the kiss. Nac wanted to pull him back in for more, but she didn't want to overwhelm him either.

They stared at each other again, neither of them sure what to say. Nac felt like she was in a dream. That's until Mike spoke and slightly ruined the moment.

He looked down at his lips. "Nyoll, my cheesering is gone!"

Nac laughed. "Mike!" she whined, still laughing. "You ruined the moment!"

"Good, after that amazing kiss it started to get awkward" he grinned.

"So you like it?" she smiled, a slight blush forming over her face.

He nodded before pulling her back in for another kiss, this time with less awkward movements. After a bit, Nac began to rub herself against him without realizing in her euphoric state. Mike noticed, though, and immediately stopped the kiss.

"Nyoll..." he blushed and looked away.

"What?" Nac says.

"D-Don't do that" Mike got flustered and began to scoot back away from her. "N-Not yet..."

Nac realized what she accidentally did. "I'm sorry!" she felt bad.

"It's okay, it wasn't a bad thing. It's just something I'm not ready for. The kiss is already something I didn't expect to ever happen ever and it did." he admitted to her.

"I didn't expect it either, to be honest" she told him.

He giggled. "So does this mean we're 'dating'?"

Nac blushed. "O-Only if you want to!"

He gave her a sly grin. "No way! Date YOU! HA!" he told her sarcastically before laughing. "Of COURSE I want to, silly!"

Nac let out a small squeal and threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well. He then pulled away a bit. "What now?" he asked.

"Why don't we finish discussing that Uncle Grandpa episode?" she asked.

He smiled. "Finally! I'm gonna have to re-explain everything aren't I?"

"Yes because I zoned out thinking about kissing you" she admitted.

He laughed. "If you can just get past my dashing good looks, let me re-explain what I was saying before..."

And the rest of the time they discussed Uncle Grandpa and did the things they normally would have done except with small make out sessions in between.


End file.
